This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Here (phase 2) we shall develop the technologies for optimizing sensitivity: (a) using the higher working frequency of 35 GHz;(b) using the more powerful method of DQC;(c) optimizing resonators. These methods will then be implemented in the context of a multi-sample probe-head. These laborious tasks encompass a range of developmental activities, which require extensive multi-disciplinary knowledge and will require a unit of full-time qualified technical staff